Love Rains
by Phoenix0727
Summary: Raven meets a new Titan created character and instantly falls in love, how does Robin react? RavenRain, BeastboyStarfire, TerraCyborg warning chpt 6 Lemon
1. Raven Meets Rain

I do not own the teen titans, i didn't create them (except Rain).  
  
The story opens in the center of a battle.....  
  
Jinx, and Mammoth have attacked the Teen Titans headquarters.   
  
"We're finnally going to whoop your asses!" Mammoth shouts as he swings a big fist into the face of Robin. Robin is sent sprawling backward into a wall. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven all lay unconcious. Mammoth picks up Robin by the lappel of his tunic.   
  
"Say good by motherfucker!" Mammoth states. Another massive fist to Robins face. Robin's body drops to the floor, unconcious. Mammoth looks around for Jinx.  
  
"Hey we're done here, time to send these bitches to hell." Mammoth Shouts out to Jinx.  
  
The only reply is a grunt, and a sigh. Jinx's hand falls lifelessly out of the shadows.  
  
"Jinx?" Mammoth asked concernedly,"Jinx are you alright?"  
  
Another mody steps out of the shadows. A dark figure, only his glowing red eyes were seen easily. Mammoth begins to back off, "Who are you!?". At this point, Raven comes to. She is startled to see a shadowy figure stalking Mammoth. The figure says,"Im nothing to worry about.....Im just death". Mammoth at this point trips backwards and begins to cower. The shadowy figure steps out of the shadows. He had long black hair, done in dreadlocks, long, sharp, shreading teeth, a regular sized body, with powerful looking arms and legs. His eyes still glowed blood red and his skin was a dark bronze. He growled and snareled at Mammoth. Mammoth was so scared, he jumped up and ran in fright. The figures hard eyes instantly shifted to Raven. Raven felt a chill fall down her spine.   
  
"Are you alright?" The figure spoke in a much softer tone then he had used with mammoth. Raven wasn't sure how she felt, but she did think this figure was very handsome. She stood up, and tried to wake up Cyborg and Robin first of all, not saying anything to the figure. The figure walked over to Raven. Raven looked at him as he offered his hand to help her back up, even though she hadn't fallen, she was just crouching. Robin finally came to and sat up.   
  
"Robin! Your ok!" Raven was excited. Raven had a major crush on Robin, but even more so on Cyborg. She loved to watch him and cyborg train everyday while she pretended to be meditating. At night she dremt of him and her having sex, knowing that he probably had his eye on Starfire. Raven, now though, couldn't deny that she thought there was something she lacked that Starfire must have had. She looked at Robin, then looked up at the mysterious young man, whom still hadn't introduced himself or anything. He smiled when she looked at him, and Raven couldnt help but blush heavily.   
  
"God, he's so handsome.......Why am i blushing like this, ive only ever done this the one time Cy tried to kiss me......" Raven thought to herself.  
  
At this point everyone was finally coming to, and stood to there feet, all giving this strange young man the look over.   
  
"And you are?.........." Robin started.  
  
"Name's Rain." The young man stated, he turned his back and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Wait a sec, do you have any place to stay?" Raven blurted out, not even thinking about what she was about to ask. Everyone mumbled alittle but turned and looked at Rain.  
  
"I.....uh.....well......" Rain started to talk, but he is very shy, and couldn't manage to get the words out of his mouth that he was a wanderer and went from place to place just looking for fights.  
  
"Why dont you stay with us?" Robin offered. Rain's eyes grew bright, but then he turned away.  
  
"Well.....u see....I....." Once again the words wouldnt come out of his mouth.  
  
"Aww, he's so cute......" Starfire said. This caused Rain to blush furiously, he held his head down in hopes no one would notice.  
  
Raven thought to herself, "He is cute, he's wonderful......" Cyborg quickly grabbed Rain and took him with the titans to the Tower.  
  
"Dawg, your going to love our pad!" Cyborg said exstaticly. 


	2. At The Tower

Chapter 2 -At the tower  
  
Cyborg threw Rain on a spare bed in a spare room.  
  
"Welcome home!" Cyborg said. Rain sat up and looked around the room. The walls were black, and bare.  
  
" Looks like I'll be doing some decorating......." Rain said meekly. The rest of the Titans walked in the room.   
  
"Please help yourself to the kitchen and showers and all. And we have another member for you to meet. She's been on vacation for awhile she'll be back tonight." Robin said.  
  
  
  
Rain only looked around the room. Raven looked at him as he looked around, she blushed when he turned and looked at her. Rain smiled as Raven blushed. The rest of the Titans looked at the two, and then just shook there heads and walked out. Rain invited Raven to come sit with him.  
  
"Come sit with me." He said, shyly. Ravens eyes teared and she sat near him still blushing furiously. She held her head down and looked in her lap as Rain stood up and closed the door.  
  
"Um....uh......why-.....why did u close the door?" Raven asked. Raven began to panic alittle.  
  
"Relax, its not like im going to rape you or anything. I just need your help to decorate." Rain said calmly. When he looked at Raven again, his voice began to shake, "If.......Well......if u want to help....."  
  
Raven looked at Rain and just couldn't pull her eyes away this time. "He's so handsome......That smile........Those eyes.......He seems so gentle.....yet when he fights he's such an animal......" She thought.   
  
Rain snapped his fingers in front of Ravens face, and she fell into his arms. Rain was shocked, his eyes wide and full of surprise "Um....I......uhh.....well......um....." Rain once again couldn't get the words out his mouth. He was stunned but he was very comfortable, but he still didnt know what to say. Raven finally realized what she was doing she sprung out of Rains arms. Her face was redder now then it had ever been, she rushed to the door and walked out. Raven hurried to her room, grabbed her night clothes and went to the showers.  
  
Raven finally emerges from the showers and walks to the living room of the tower. She stands behind the couch as she watches Robin and Cyborg beat the shit out of each other in a fighting video game. She put one hand one each of there shoulders and rubbed there shoulders, massageing them. Starfire was in the kitchen fixing food, as Beast boy helped. Rain walked out of his room and into the living room.  
  
"Greetings new friend, are u hungary?" Starfire excitedly asked Rain.  
  
"Nah im fine........" Rain said shyly.  
  
  
  
Raven, at this point, turned and went to the kitchen and made tea for herself. Rain watched her walk by him, and then turned to Robin and Cyborg.  
  
  
  
"Yo Robin, do u have a place where we can train in here?" Rain asked.  
  
"Yeah, down the right hall, and over to your left, its the third door." Robin answered, but was still mostly focused on his video game.  
  
Rain walked down the hall as instructed and into the training room, where he locked the door so no one else could get in. Raven was slightly suspicious about this. Starfire looked at Raven, who's attention was focused entirely on the door.  
  
  
  
"Raven? Are you well? Or are you just staring at our new friend." Starfire giggled. Raven used her powers to make Starfires meal explode all over the kitchen and Starfire herself.  
  
"Sorry......" Raven said sarcasticly. Starfire just cleaned herself off and walked and sat between Robin and Cyborg. This upset Raven even more, because Starfire knew that Raven liked Cyborg and Robin. And Raven knew that starfire liked Beast boy as well, thus she decided turnabout is fair play. Raven walked over to Beast Boy, and started to play with his hair. Starfire looked back and became furious. She jumped up out of her seat and hugged Beast Boy, growling at Raven.   
  
An hour passed, and Robin and Cyborg put away the video game. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all went to bed. Starfire and Raven stayed up and waited for Terra to return home. Raven and Starfire sat on the rounded couch. Raven leaned her head over on Starfires shoulder.  
  
  
  
"So Raven, what do u think of our guest?" Starfire asked.  
  
"........I......um....." Raven was suddenly tongue tied and couldnt speak. She immediatly began to blush furiously.  
  
"I thought so...," Starfire replied. "I got the feeling that you liked him. Its ok." Star just smiled. Raven sat up straight, still unable to say what exactly she wanted to say. At this point, the training room finally unlocked, and Rain emerged, shirtless and sweating profusely. When Raven saw this she couldn't control herself and her powers formed a black heart above her head. Rain looked at Raven and smiled, then he walked back to his room. Starfire hugged Raven tightly when Rain left.  
  
"Raven!! You were able to show your true feelings to Rain! Oh how glorious!!" Star said excitedly.  
  
"Um.......Star......that was completely unintentional......." Raven said.  
  
"Oh.........." Star said. She quickly lost her happy dispostion. "Well maybe you will feel better after a trip to Rain's room, perhaps?" Star suggested.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Raven was shocked at the idea. Starfire grabbed Raven by the hand and dragged her to Rain's room. 


	3. The New Couple

Chpt 3- The New Couple.  
  
Starfire dragged Raven to Rain's room, and opened the door. Raven walked in shyly, and Starfire closed the door. Raven looked back wide-eyed to the door and whimpered a bit. She slowly looked back around the room, til her eyes caught sight of Rain, who was laying on his bed comfortably. Raven slowly walked over to his bed.  
  
"Star wont let me out until she knows I've talked to him and told him........" Raven thought. She sat on the bed next to Rain, who was stareing up at the ceiling.  
  
"I...........I appreciate what u did..........." Rain said. Raven blushed heavily. Rain sat up beside her. "I appreciate it......but why did u want me to stay?"  
  
"I........I ........Well........" Raven wanted to make up an excuse, but couldnt think of one.... Then she came out with the truth. "I fell in love with you, on first sight, and I'm alittle embarassed to say it, but i want to persue a relationship with u!" Raven turned her head, as if in shame, to hide how red her face had become. Rain was alittle amazed, but smiled. He gently placed his hand on Ravens cheek.  
  
"I'm glad u feel the same." Rain whispered to Raven. Raven looked up at Rain's face, her eyes full of hope and love. She embraced him tightly.  
  
"He likes me! He really likes me, and he wants me to go out with him!" Raven exstaticly thought to herself.   
  
Raven lost control of her powers once more, and they created a small spark of electricity between the 2 of them. Raven jumped alittle, and looked at Rain with appologetic eyes. Rain just pulled her back closer.  
  
"You're not trying to get rid of me already are u?" Rain asked. Rains eyes, which were black and naturally soft looking, became almost unbearably sentimental, like that of a sad puppy. Raven was overtaken by these eyes and hugged Rain and squeezed him hard.  
  
"NO! I NEVER WANT TO GET RID OF YOU!! DON'T SAY THAT!" Ravens voice was almost breaking, she was nearly about to cry..  
  
"Im sorry! Please don't cry!" Rain, unsure of what he did, tryed to comfort Raven, "I'd never leave you!" Raven looked at him, stareing deeply in his eyes. She cupped her hand, and placed it gently on Rains face cheek. Rain placed his hand over hers, holding her close. Raven couldnt help it any longer, she licked her lips a bit, then slowly moved in for a kiss.  
  
An alarm sounded. "Titans! Lets go, we have a situation at the bank, Cinderblock is breaking in!" Robin called over the intercom.  
  
"SHIT! I WAS SO FUCKING CLOSE!!!" Raven thought.  
  
At the site of the crime, Cinderblock walked out of the Bank with a big bag of money on one shoulder, and the 6th member of the Titans, Terra, on the other.  
  
"Ok Rain, this is where u show us whether or not ur Titan material." BeastBoy said to Rain.  
  
".......No prob....." Rain's eyes began to glow red. He raised his hand to the sky, and as his name, it began to rain. With lighting like speed, Rain jumped on Cinderblocks shoulder, grabbing the money and Terra. He quickly jumped off, as a massive thunder bolt surrounded Cinderblock. Then a second came striking down, 2 thunderbolts stripped away the ground around Cinderblocks feet. Then a third thunderbolt struck Cinderblock over the head, like a hammer, cracking his entire face. Cinderblock was seemingly paralyzed, and fell backwards on the ground.  
  
"Fast enough?" Rain asked sarcasticly. The Titans looked at Rain questioningly.  
  
"Lightning? Is that your power?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yeah......." Rain shyness returned to his voice, thinking he had done something bad.  
  
Robin quickly grabbed Rain by the collar of his shirt. "Alright Lightning, you caused enough destruction the first time you were here. And we thought we showed u the right path."  
  
"What the hell?" Rain countered Robins grapple and put him in one of his own. "What do you know about the Demi-god of Lightning?" Rain's eyes were full of hatred.  
  
Raven paniced and ran to Rain's side. "Rain! Dont hurt him!" She pleaded, she pulled him off Robin and hugged him tightly. "Please dont do that again." Rain realized he upset Raven, and quickly calmed down.   
  
" 'The fucks his problem?" Robin asked. He glared at Rain. Then he noticed that Raven was holding him. This instantly brought a question to mind, but he didnt ask it. He wanted to hit Rain, but knowing what he knew now, he knew he shouldnt.   
  
"Anyway, we might wanna find out why Cinderblock was breaking in the bank." Beast Boy tried to be the voice of reason. Cyborg and Starfire pondered on this, while Rain and Raven whispered to each other, and Robin tryed to listen in.  
  
"Hello!!! Robin!!! Earth to Robin!!!" Cyborg said, leaning uncomfortably close to Robins face. Robins attention came back to Cyborg and the others, and he jumped a bit when he noticed that Cyborg was more then close to kissing range.  
  
"Damn! What do you want?" Robin asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Can you carry Terra back to the tower on your motorcycle?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire was behind him, with her arms around BB's neck admiring the new couple standing behind Robin.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah....." Robin said. He picked up Terra and mounted her on his motorcycle, which he rode down to the bank. He glared at Rain and Raven once more, and then took off for the tower.   
  
"What the hell is Rain doing with his arms around Raven like that........" Robin thought to himself. "If he's trying to move in on my woman......... I'll kill him.........." 


	4. Rain's Secrets

Chpt 4- Rain's secrets.  
  
Cinderblock was arrested and taken away, and the Titans went back to the tower. Cyborg stayed in Terra's room until she awoke. Once awake she immediately wanted to talk to Raven and Starfire.  
  
"Hey guys! What's shaken?" Terra asked as she walked up behind Raven and Starfire, whom both were holding there men.   
  
"Nothing much" Raven replied, she then layed her head on top of Rain's. Rain smiled.   
  
"Who's he?" Terra asked.   
  
"Names Rain. Im new here." Rain replied quietly.  
  
Terra's eyes became soft, "AWWWW!!! He sounds to cute!!!!"  
  
Raven shot Terra an evil look and then squeezed Rain, "He's mine........"  
  
Terra backed up, not saying anything. She then went to the living room where Robin and Cyborg were once again at each other in video games.  
  
"Hey, whats the skinny on this Rain dude?" Terra asked.  
  
"He's cool, he's got powers of lightning..... Im thinking if I eva need another battery replaced, he can just recharge mine instead." Cy joked.  
  
Robin didn't answer and his face became very serious. Cy elbowed him playfully to make him lose, which succeeded. When Robin saw that he lost he immediately punched Cy in his face.  
  
"What the fuck was that for!?!?!?!?" Cy asked furiously.  
  
".........I......You.....YOU CHEATED!" Robin made up an excuse to cover that he was still mad that Raven liked Rain. He threw the controller down and stomped down the hall. He couldn't stop thinking of Raven kissing Rain, even though it hadn't happened yet, but he didn't want it to happen.   
  
"Dude! You suck!!" Beast Boy said to Rain, they were walking down the same hall as Robin. Robin looked up and thought to himself, "I agree, the bastard sucks ass."  
  
"Dude, why?" Beast Boy continued to pester Rain. Robin stopped and asked what they were talking about.  
  
"Rain wants to train, now of all times!!! Right when I'm sure Raven was gonna kiss him!" Beast Boy was exstatic. Robin was disgusted but hid it under a smiling face. Rain only hid a blushing face.  
  
"Rain's shy isn't he?" Robin asked sarcasticly. He rubbed Rain's hair. Rain slapped his hand off.  
  
"Alright, Rain wants to train...... we'll train..." Robin said. In his mind he was going to do whatever it took to make Rain leave the titans. First, he was going to train him to death.  
  
At this point Raven appears behind Rain and hugs him. Robins face glows red of anger, and Beast Boy just smiles and winks at Rain. Rain turns to her and holds her close to him.  
  
"Why'd u leave?" Raven asked. She did her best possible puppy eyes, which was just enough to break Robin.  
  
"YEAH WHY'D YOU LEAVE HER!?!?!?" Robin exploded. Rain and Raven looked at Robin very much confused. Robin covered his mouth and waved them on.  
  
"Im sorry, I....... " Rain was lost for words again.   
  
"This mother fucker can't even talk when he needs to! Why the hell does she like him!?" Robin thought to himself. Raven accepted Rain's apology and just layed her head on his chest. Beast Boy changed into a wolf and did a wolf whistle. (u know when a guy thinks a girls hot his whistles at her) Cyborg and Terra walked in he hallway, holding hands. It seems as thought the two of them had quite a bit of alone time since Robin left. Starfire too, at this point, walks in the hallway.  
  
"Why have we gathered here in the corridor when we can be much more comfortable in the living room?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy chuckled a bit and wrapped his arms around Starfires neck.  
  
In the spur of the moment, Robin decided to make an offer. "Alright guys, How about we order pizza tonight?" Robin offered.  
  
"Alright!" Beast Boy said.  
  
"Works for me." Cyborg replied. The girls all nodded there heads. Then everyone turned and looked at Rain.  
  
"Well Rain?" Robin asked.  
  
".....I .......sure.........thats fine with me." He finally said.  
  
A few hours later at midnight, Rain layed in bed when he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in?" Rain said. The door opened and Raven stood there, in an outfit similar to that of what she wears on a daily basis, except this one had a mini-skirt. She walked in and sat on Rain's bedside. She caressed his hand, and lifted it to her face.  
  
"Do you feel........uncomfortable here?" Raven asked.  
  
"No, I dont...... Especially while I have you near by." Rain flirted with Raven.  
  
Raven smiled, "Good, 'cause I don't want you to feel the same way I did when I joined."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well," Raven layed down beside Rain."When I first joined the Titans, I felt out of place because I........"  
  
"You? What is it?" Rain asked.  
  
"I'm a demon. And at first I thought they wouldn't accept me because of it."  
  
Rain was alittle stunned. But then smiled. "Well thats another thing we have in common. We're both demons."  
  
Raven looked at Rain, "What?!?!" She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah.....well I come with a story to how i became a demon though........." Rain said. His voice went to a slightly depressed tone.  
  
"I want to hear it." Raven said.  
  
"Alright....... Well when I was little, my father was the God of Lightning and Wind. But he trounced around with many women..... So he had a relationship with one woman, who became pregnant with his children. She was a demon. For months she and he were very happy.... but my father then wanted another woman. So he got another woman pregnant..... my mother. The demon though was very upset, and jealous, so jealous that she created a powerful potion, that could turn God's into demons.... and kill humans. My mother was human. She sent us the potion in a wine bottle. My father served it to us happlily.....and with-in a half hour it killed my mother. And then my father and I became demons....."  
  
"Wow.......... Im so sorry to hear that." Raven said. She curled up close to him, and layed her head on his chest. "So, you were a god?"  
  
"For about a month.... I was only a month old when all this happened. Then later when i was six, the demon woman created another potion..... the opposite of what the one she gave us does. It turns demons into Gods. She gave it to her children, and then they attacked us. They killed my father, slowly and painfully. Although I must admit, that they did help me alot, if it werent for them killing my father, I'd never have been able to get my powers."  
  
"Who were the two who killed ur father?" Raven asked quietly.  
  
"........The Demi-Gods of Thunder and Lightning......" Rain said. Raven said nothing, but she knew exactly who he was talking about.  
  
"....Have you ever told anyone else this before?"  
  
"No......no one would believe me."  
  
"So......are you after Thunder and Lightning just to become a god again?" Raven asked in a very depressed tone.  
  
"No.....Im after them to kill them... like they killed my father.... I've been searching for them for years, and i continue to get stronger just to defeat them..... But I never expected to fall in love on the path to revenge....." Rain said, he looked at Raven when he mentioned falling in love. Raven stood up and pulled the cover sheets of the bed back, then she sliped in and curled back up to Rain.  
  
"I love you, my Rain." Raven said, in her last breath before falling asleep.  
  
Rain blushed, "And........ and I love you...... my Raven." He wrapped his arms around her, and slowly fell asleep. 


	5. The Kiss

Chpt- 5 Training, and a new wardrobe..   
  
(From here on the story may get alittle Lemon-y, but i'll try to avoid it as much as possible unless otherwise requested.)  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up and immediately conviend outside of Rain's room.  
  
"Alright...... who was doing all that moaning last night?" Robin asked, whiping the crust from his eyes. Beast boy and Starfire looked at eachother and blushed, then both pointed to Rain's door.   
  
"Why would Rain just moan for no reason through his sleep?" Cyborg asked. At this point the door of Rain's room opened, and out came Raven and Rain.  
  
"Thats a good reason!" Beast boy said, trying to hide the relief that Raven was in Rain's room.  
  
"Holy shit!? You mean Raven and Rain did the nasty after one night of going out?" Cy said this laughing loudly and pointing at them both.  
  
"What?" Rain asked, half asleep. "I have no idea what ur talking about....." Rain yawned. Raven stood red faced, shocked that her teammates would accuse her of such a thing. She slowly walked to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Raven?" Robin asked. He glared at Rain, then walked to Raven's room. He didnt knock, and instead just opened her door, only to catch her in nothing but her underwear and a bra. Robin stood dead in his tracks, and couldnt divert his starting. He'd seen Raven in uniform, and her night clothes, but he always imagined what she looked like under her clothing. He dremt about it, and often maturbated to it. At this point, Rain noticed that Robin had been standing there for a while, and walked over to see what Robin was looking at. Rain walked over behind robin, and then blushed heavily when he looked in the room and saw his girlfriend in nothing but her underclothing. He snatched at Robin's night shirt and dragged him away from the door.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING STAREING AT HER LIKE THAT!?!?!?" Rain asked furiously. Robin didnt even hear Rain yelling, he was too busy thinking about Raven more. He moved his hands over the crotch of his pants, which for Rain was the point were he just walked away. Raven finnally walked out the room in her usual outfit, and her purse.  
  
"Star? Terra?" she asked, "Wanna go shopping today?" Terra and Star rushed to there rooms and came back fully dressed and ready. Raven walked over to Rain and hugged him, "We'll be back in a couple of hours, have fun."  
  
"Fun? Without you? Impossible." Rain said to Raven. She smiled and hugged him tighter. She and the other girls left for the mall, as the guys stood behind and watched them leave.  
  
"Well, who's up for some training?" Robin asked. Finally regaining his composure. All the guys went back to there room's and got dressed, no where near as quickly as the girls, and met outside the tower on the small island surrounding the tower.  
  
"Ok the idea is a free for all, you lose if you are knocked off into the water. Winner gets choice at dinner, while the losers make it." Robin's voice was very cocky. "Ready? Go!"  
  
The fight started and instantly Robin went on the offensive against Rain. Robin threw big stringing combinations of punches and kicks, but only about 1/4th of them actually made contact, the rest were easily blocked by Rain. Cyborg activated his blaster and fired furiously at Beast Boy, who had changed into a cheetah for speed. Beast Boy leaped high in the air, a big mistake, and transformed into a kanagroo, to set him up for a big kick to eliminate Cyborg. But Cyborg countered with a blaster shot sending Beast Boy flying through the air. But as a quickly though of plan, Beast Boy changed into a Hawk and swooped down on Cyborg. Meanwhile Robin was wearing out quickly, so he resorted to his utility belt. He unloaded every bomb in his belt on Rain. The explosion made a massive cloud of smoke, and everyone else stopped in there tracks and watched the cloud.  
  
"Dude!? What the fuck are you doing? You killed him!" Beast Boy said, he transformed back into his human form and spazzed out. "Raven's going to kill us when she comes back and finds him dead!!"  
  
Robin showed no sign of caring on his face. "That son of a bitch shouldn't have muscled in on my Raven anyway. I want her, and what I want, I get!" Robin thought to himself. The smoke began to clear, and everyone was shocked, as right infront of them, was none other then Rain himself, unharmed. He raised his hand to eye level, and shot one lightning blast at Robin, knocking him in the water.   
  
"I think he doesn't like me much." Rain said sarcasticly. Then Cyborg, noticeing perfect opportunity, blasted Beast Boy into the water with his blaster.  
  
"All's fair in training dawg!" Cyborg taunted Beast Boy. He quickly turned and faced his last opponent, Rain. He prepared himself for another blast, Rain backed off a bit preparing for his counter attack. Robin swam close to the edge of the rock that Rain and Cyborg were standing on, and tossed an energy disc, which no one saw. Cyborg released a last blast from the blaster, but unknown to him, the energy disc was at the center of the blasters aim, creating a massive explosion, blasting Rain into the water.  
  
"I win!? Ha! I win, kiss my black ass bitches!!" Cyborg taunted and danced around. He looked back over to the area where he blasted Rain, waiting for him to surface so that he could gloat more. But Rain wasnt surfaceing. Cy's smile quickly dissappeared. "Uh.... guys.....where's Rain?" Beast Boy and Robin looked around, then shrugged there shoulders.  
  
".....My God!" Cyborg dived into the water surrounding the tower. Under the water, he saw Rain, unconcious. He ferociously swam to grab Rain, but it seemed the harder he swam, the farther Rain fell. Suddenly, a green dolphin quickly swam under Rain and caught him then brought him to the surface. He dropped Rain on the rocks, and Rain began to cough up the water. The dolphin morphed back into Beast Boy.  
  
"Think he'll be ok?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Damnit! So close to finally getting his ass out of here!" Robin thought.  
  
Meanwhile at the mall. The girls walked into a clothing store and walked around, looking at things they liked.  
  
"So Raven," Starfire placed her hand on Raven's shoulder, "Why are we really here?" Star knew Raven never goes shopping unless theres a problem.  
  
Raven blushed, " I..... I dont feel pretty enough for Rain. I want to buy some new clothes that I can wear.... just for him"  
  
"Glorious! Well, I suggest that we start from the inside out!" Star said. She dragged Raven to the underwear section and grabbed a very small pair. "This, Raven, is what we call a thong." Star began to lecture.   
  
Raven groaned, "Why did I even ask.......?"  
  
That night back at the tower, Raven, Terra, and Starfire walked in the house with there arms full of bags.   
  
Rain looked at Raven, and jumped up to her side, "Need some help baby?"  
  
Raven blushed and moved away from him, "Uh, no, its ok, I got it." She didnt want him to see the new outfits and such yet, she was embarassed that she even bought them.  
  
Rain grabbed her bag and walked to her room,"Baby, I want to help you." At Raven's room she opened the door and walked in. Rain walked in and set down her bag, then started out of the room.  
  
"Don't you wanna see what I bought?" Raven asked.  
  
"......Uh..." Rain wasn't sure if he should or not, but decided it cant be too bad. "Sure." He layed on her bed as she grabbed the bag and walked in her closet. "New clothes, Im guessing?" He joked.  
  
"Yes, and I hope you like them," Raven replied from the closets."I bought them just for you." Rain waited patently as Raven threw off her old outfit and quickly slipped into the new one. When she walked out, she was wearing a very short jean mini-skirt that hugged her thighs, and a red middrift shirt, which was also very tight. Rain blushed heavily at the sight, and turned his head to hide how red it was.  
  
"You......dont like it?" Raven was sad.  
  
"NO NO NO! I like it, but I just can't believe you bought it just for me." Rain paniced, he didn't want Raven to think he didn't like it. To him, she looked beautiful no matter what she wore, but in his mind, he guess she needed to comfort herself of the same. He looked her over a few times, she had very smooth skin, and a tiny waist. As well as a flat stomach which he admired very much. Raven walked over to him and sat beside him.  
  
"If you dont like it, then I can take it back." Raven said sorrowfully. Rain wanted to say something, but didnt know how to say it without sounding perverted. Raven layed back on him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked at the side of her face, her eyes were so soft, and seemingly so full of hurt.   
  
"Raven, I love your outfit. And I love you. I would do anything for you. Just give me the word." Rain said affectionatly. He nuzzled her neck a bit. At this point Robin happened to walk by the door. He stopped and looked back into the room. Rain began to kiss Raven's neck, gently, trying to make her cheer up. She smiled, and moaned a bit, then closed her eyes as he continued. She wanted, more then anything, one kiss from Rain. She knew this was the perfect time, but she was enjoying his lips against her neck too much. Rain, too, desired for a kiss from Raven, but he wasnt sure if she would allow him to kiss her yet, so he continued what he had started. Robin watched on, wanting to kill Rain so that he could take his place beside Raven, holding her, kissing her, hugging her, and in her bed. The more he watched, the more he wanted this madness to end.  
  
Raven sighed, "Rain........You always treat me so well..... why?"  
  
Rain stopped kissing Raven's neck, "Because, I dont deserve you, and I still have you. If I were still a god, I'd give up all that power, just to be with you." He resumed slowly caressing and kissing Raven's neck.  
  
"Sickening......." Robin whispered.   
  
"Raven," Rain paused. "I will always be with you, as long as you want me around."  
  
Raven turned and faced him, "Then you'll never leave me?"  
  
".......If that's is what you want, then I'll never leave you." Rain placed his hand gently on Raven's cheek. He caressed her face, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. She smiled, and layed her head on his chest. Rain ran his fingers, slowly and gently, through Raven's violet, silky hair. She inched herself closer to Rain, and lifted her head from his chest. She began to slowly nibble on his neck. He began to think of how there first kiss would be, how it would feel, the tast of Raven's lips, he wanted to try it so badly. She too wondered about this, layed one hand on his shoulder, and one on his cheek, as she looked at him. They sat, and stared deeply, lovingly, into each others eyes. They leaned closer to each other, they could feel there hot breaths collide. This was the moment they had been waiting for. They leaned closer, closer, closer, until there faces were so close one would be unable to distinguish where one began and ended. Then, finally their lips met. Rain and Raven fell into a blissful state. The kiss to them was like going to heaven. Thought the kiss only lasted for about a minute, to them, it was a lifetime.  
  
"Excuse me!" Robin shouted. It excited the two, and they looked toward the door. "Rain, I do believe you and I have a dinner to make." Robin was happy to break up the kiss. He couldn't believe that she would even consider kissing Rain in the first place.  
  
"Come back after dinner. You can sleep here tonight with me." Raven said. She kissed him on the cheek and he left to go make dinner.  
  
Ok, well here's where I leave it up to the reader. If you want for me to go into a Lemon, then send me a review saying so, If not, then I'll skip the night scene and go into the next day. I'll wait for the first 3 review answers. 


	6. That Night

Chpt.- 6 That night.  
  
(Warning: This chapter contains a sexual situation. Basicly Raven and Rain have there first time. I appologize for all of you out there who dont like lemons, and I appologize to those who expect this chapter to be as good as the others. It's my first ever lemon, so please bare with me. Im trying to explain whats going on, without getting grossly descriptive. Depending on reviews, this will probably be my first and last attempt at a lemon.)  
  
Rain finished helping Robin and Beast Boy fix up Cy's dinner for everyone. He walked down to Raven's room, looking for her as she had skipped dinner. He gently knocked on her door. She opened it, and let him in. Rain walked back in the room and sat on Raven's bed.  
  
"I thought that people with half metal exterior body's didnt eat so much........" Rain said. Raven giggled and sat down in Rain's lap. Rain, who wasnt expecting this at all, blushed but didnt say anything. He placed his hands on her waist, and layed his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Rain, I...... I love you........ and I really want to show you how much I do." Raven stated. She layed on hand on Rain's right hand, and one on his leg.  
  
"If you want to show me....... then go ahead. Its between you and me." He said quietly. Rain moved his left hand from Raven's waist, to her leg, and slowly rubbed her leg.   
  
At his urging, Raven turned her head and kissed Rain's cheek. She moved and sat beside him on her bed. She kissed him passionately, while moving her right hand up his leg and under his shirt. She recognized he was responding when he placed his left hand on her exposed legs. She forced her tongue into his and began to let it explore. She moved her left hand over his pants, feeling for any excitement. When Rain relized how far she seemed willing to go, he slowly moved his right hand up over her tight shirt. Raven broke the kiss, and began to help Rain remove his shirt.  
  
"Raven....... are you sure you want to do this?" Rain asked. He had never done anything like this, and had no experience, so he was alittle nervous.  
  
".......I, I'm sure I do." Raven said. Raven had waited for a long time for her first time. She blamed Starfire and Terra for making her want it so bad, as they always talked about there nights with there guys in such detail. She too was nervous, but she knew that she wanted Rain to be her first. She pulled off Rain's shirt and threw it across the room. He then helped her out of her middrift shirt, and began to kiss her neck.  
  
"I............Love You!" Raven moaned. Rain kissing her neck made her want to move faster, to get to the main part of this little escapaed. She reached back and unhooked her bra and tossed it across the room with her and Rain's shirts. She grabbed Rain's hands and placed them on her breasts. Rain tryed to move them off, but she held them there. She reached down and started to unzip Rains pants. He, meanwhile began to rub Ravens erect nipples. Raven began to moan harder, enjoying herself so much more. She tugged on his pants, which signaled to Rain that she wanted him to lose them. He stood up and let them drop, he then slipped them off and tossed them aside. Raven stood and slipped out of her mini skirt. Then she slowly, tauntingly removed the pink thong that starfire had her buy. She stood infront of Rain, completely naked as she was when she was born.   
  
She walked over to Rain, and ran one hand over his boxers.  
  
"We can't do anything with those still on you know." She said in a sultry voice. She tugged alittle at the boxers. Rain slowly removed them, and tossed them aside, as he and Raven had done for everything else. They stood there for a second, taking in the image of each other naked. Rain sat on the bed, and Raven sat beside him. She layed him on his back.  
  
"Want to keep playing, or do you want to finish me off?" Raven asked. She looked at Rain's erection, and then back at his face.  
  
"Well, what do you want? I want whatever you want." Rain said. Raven's eyes watered up with tears of joy, then she stratled him and slowly sat on his erection. She moaned loudly, and stopped moving down halfway on him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rain asked. "I dont want to hurt you." He continued. She smiled, and continued down.  
  
"Rain, I have to endure the pain, before I can have the pleasure. Please, continue." Raven said. She leaned forward and layed her chest on Rains. Rain moved his hands over her hips and slowly, gently guided her up and down the shaft of his erection. Raven continued to moan, louder and louder with every thrust. Rain didnt want to hurt her, and began to slow down.When she noticed, she stopped him. She slowly got off, and layed down on the bed, and spread her legs.  
  
"We're not done, just changeing roles." She said. Rain rolled over to her, and slowly inserted his erection once more. Raven moaned once more, this time much louder. He inserted himself until he felt a "roadblock" so to say, her maidenhead. He placed his hands on her hips to hold her. He began to thrust himself against it, but didn't push to try to break it, knowing that would cause Raven pain. He continued thrusting vigorously until she pushed herself against him to finnally break through, it pained Raven, but not as bad as some other pain's she'd felt before. She began to thrust herself against Rain's thrusts, to get him deeper and deeper inside herself. She arched her back and even flinched sometimes. Rain leaned over and began to kiss her breasts. Raven's bucking continued as Rain continued thrusting into her. She couldn't help but grab the sheets of her bed. They began breathing heavily. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her, holding on, as for dear life. She moaned once more of exstacy before finally climaxing.   
  
She looked lovingly at Rain and said," You have to finish too." She kissed him and he continued only a few more thrusts before he too climaxed. Both were breathing heavily, and sweating. Raven pulled Rain's head down into her breasts for him to rest.  
  
"I'll never forget this night. I love you so much." Raven said. Rain began to disengage himself from Raven, when she grabbed his hips, "Don't, I want to savor this feeling." She kissed him passionately.   
  
"I love you too, and I'm glad I could make you happy." Rain said.  
  
".....You will always make me happy. Just as long as you dont leave me. " Raven smiled.  
  
"Then I hope to make you happy forever." Rain replied. They layed there together, until they fell asleep in each others arms. 


	7. Meet the Enemy, and the Envy

Chpt.- 7 Jealousy supressed.  
  
(Sry it took so long to update, Ive been having comp probs out my ass, and I just havent had time between working which is dumb for a 15 year old to do school, and trying to get my poetry life back together for the end of this contest yeah i write poetry 2, bite me things have been hellacious.)  
  
Rain layed in bed, with Ravens head on his chest, just listening to the wind blow, every once-in-a-while running his fingers through her hair. She slept peacefully, and comfortably, as close to Rain as she could get, with her arms wrapped around his waist, as if she was trying to keep anyone from stealing him. Rain looked at Raven and sighed, then began to close his eyes.  
  
"Please, not tonight...." Rain mumbled to himself. He began to relax and try to go to sleep. Not even 5 minutes after he began to relax did Rain hear the roaring of thunder. His eyes shot open and he jumped out of the bed. Of course he caused Raven to stir alittle bit, waking her up.  
  
"Rain? Whats wrong?" She asked, still half asleep. Rain was getting dressed in his regular clothing, and didnt respond. When he had dressed completely he walked over and kissed Raven.  
  
"I hope to be right back." He calmly stated, then he turned and walked out of the room. Raven jumped up and began to follow him, until she saw him run out the front door. She felt something wasnt right, she ran back to her closet and quickly dressed. Afterward, she ran to Robins room and began to shake him furiously.  
  
"Robin! Robin! Robin, wake the fuck up!" Raven yelled. Robin rolled over and looked at Raven.  
  
"God damn, if you want some so bad, just jump in here and we can start." Robin, obviously still sleep, began to hit on Raven. She slapped him and walked to Cy's room instead.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, it was beginning to rain. Rain looked around at the clouds, obviously looking for something. Suddenly, one lightning bolt dropped right infront of Rain. Rain stood calmly as the bolt collected itself in a mold. It formed a human body, a yellow person with overly spiky hair and devious, almost devil like eyes. He gave Rain a sinister look.  
  
"Long time no see lightning........" Rain said with a sarcastic growl.  
  
"You dont look too happy to see me Rain." Lightning said with a massive grin.  
  
Rain growled, and began to flash his long, sharp teeth, "I know your not here to talk Lightning...... You never are..... so what do you want?"  
  
Right then, Raven, Cyborg, Terra, and Robin all came out of the tower. Raven ran up close to Rain, then looked at Lightning.  
  
"Haven't we delt with you once before?" Raven asked. She gave him a very disciplining look. "Why dont you just leave?" Robin took out one energy disk and prepared to throw it.  
  
Lightning continued to smile and grin, suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Rain. Rain groaned abit from the pain, then, strangely, disappeared from everyones sight.  
  
"Well this isn't a battle between you titans and myself." Lightning bowed deeply, "If you'll excuse me, I have a demon to kill." He chuckle heartily. Raven looked at him in horror, then rushed at Lightning, full force with her arm extended out, expecting to grab ahold of him. He side stepped gently, and she flew face first to the ground. Lightning laughed, and disappeared....  
  
Raven layed there, only moving her arms under her face. She began to cry. Cyborg and Terra rushed back inside to try to find a way to trace Lightning's movements. Robin walked to Raven's side and picked her up.  
  
"Your betteroff without him....... come on, lets go and you can forget about him." Robin said.  
  
Raven was astonished at how apathetic Robin was about this situation. She pushed herself out of his arms, and then looked at him, tears flowing like a river, trying to speak. "What? How can you just not care about him!? He was a teammate! He respected you, and you dont even care enough to save him while he's introuble?!?"  
  
Robin crossed his arms, "He didnt respect me. He showed me the ultimate sign of disrespect," Robin walked closer to Raven. He grabbed one of her hands and began to try to kiss her. She flinched back, not wanting him to touch her further. She snatched her hand from him, and turned her face away from him. She once more let the tears flow down her face. Robin tried once more, and hugged her from behind, and she once again shook him off. This furiated him.  
"You would choose some............some..........creepy ass stranger over a friend you've known for years?" Robin yelled.  
  
"NO!?!" Raven replied sternly. "I chose him.........," she sighed a bit. "At first I chose him cause he was cute, and someone I dont see everyday, but at the time i still liked you too. But, after a short while, I finally found someone I can relate to. .......Someone who......... who kisses me, not just because im depressed at the time, or because he loves me, but because he would do anything to cheer me up, because he's not happy unless I am..........Robin..... Please understand......... I..... I dont love you like that anymore.....But I want your blessing for this relationship........ please?" Raven sincerely asked Robin, who was speechless.  
  
"........Fine......" He said. He still didn't approve of her being with him, but he let her go..... he knew he had to, or else she'd hate him forever. He'd rather lose her to another man, then have her hate him for anything. "We'll find Rain......" Robin said. "I promise." 


	8. The Trap, Robin and Rain resolve

Chpt 8.- Rain and Robin unite.  
  
(Im trying to catch up on all the updating i missed. Besides when i get ideas, i have to type them as soon as possible, else i forget them. And there is a reference to Devil May Cry (Devil Trigger) in this chapter, and maybe through out the rest of the story, not sure how ima use it.)  
  
Rain slowly sat up, and observed his surroundings. He stood up, before notcing a slight bit of tension from his wrists. Shackles. His wrists, ankles, and neck all were shackled to the floor. Rain struggled against the chains, trying to break them.  
  
"Don't try too hard," Lightning began, "You may hurt yourself, and besides, you wouldnt want to hurt your precious girlfriend would you?" Lightning pointed across the room, where Raven was shackled to a wall.  
  
"What? What do you mean hurt her!? How the hell did u capture her!?" Rain yelled. Struggling even harder now to break the chains.  
  
"These shackles are made of a special plasma generating metal, which when heated, sends electrical shocks throught the chains. Your chains are connected to hers under the ground here" Lightning bragged to Rain. Rain instantly stopped struggling.  
  
"You flamboyant bastard! Blow-pop sucking ass-hole!" Rain insulted Lightning, whom was actually very flamboyant, almost to the point of seeming gay. He didnt struggle this time, but clenched his fists tightly. He looked over at Raven, then back at his adversary, who was slowly walking toward her. Lightning placed his hands under Ravens chin, she looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I must say, You do have good taste in women..... and lucky for you, your not a playboy, like that ignorant father of ours." Lightning began to caress Ravens face. Rain looked on, in strange curiosity, as well as anger.  
  
"Im not going to hurt her Rain......" Lightning moved in slowly, kissing her softly on the cheek. Raven began to blush furiously, but didnt try to move away. Lightning's lips met Ravens, and Rain could hear the same gentle sigh of pleasure he heard when he kissed her. Rain was infuriated.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!" Rain's voice was beginning to break alittle bit. He heard another sigh of passion from Raven, as if she were enjoying the kiss, Rain fell to his knees, he felt betrayed, and alone again. He fought off tears, trying to stay strong, but the heart break was too much for him. "Raven........ how could you........you tretcherous bitch........"  
  
Because of the stress he was under, Rain's body began to go through a slight change. His small dreds, klumped and spiked downward, changing from the orginal black color, to white. His teeth grew out alittle bit, becomeing much sharper. His fingernails grew out, sharpening. His peaceful aura and nature seemed to slowly fade out of him. He was becoming more and more violent by the second. Lightning looked up from the kiss, looking at Rains transformation and broke the kiss instantly.  
  
"Ah finally, Rain, welcome to the awesome power, known as Devil Trigger. Unlocking the demonic powers you never knew you had!" Lightning taunted Rain. Rain stood straight, then with a flick of his wrists, snapped the shackles on his wrists. His eyes were full of hatred, and anger. He snapped his anklelets, then the last shackle around his neck, snatching it off like a tight necklace. He dropped it to his side.  
  
"You've taken everything from me but my sanity and my life. Im not stronger then you, but I'll not go down without a fight." Rain steadily dropped himself in a fighting stance.  
  
"Now, things get interesting!" Lightning laughed and taunted Rain even more, he too steadily moving into a fighting stance. They stood in a stand-off. Neither daring to make a move, before the other did. Raven, still shackled to the wall, began to laugh franticly. Her body threw into a violent spazism, before her head suddenly exploded. Rain watched in horror as the electrically charged body slumped to the ground. Rain growled furiously. He now had an even better drive to defeat Lightning. He rushed at Lightning, claws and arm extended fully, he was sure he would catch lightning. But lightning side stepped him as he had done Raven earlier. Rain slid alittle on the ground, before finally getting his footing and rushing once more at Lightning. Lightning simply jumped in the air, and dropped his elbow in the small of Rain's spine, a strike that could paralyze a human. Rain struggled to his feet, barely standing halfway up, before Lightning buried his foot in Rain's ribcage, sending him flying across the room.  
  
Lightning slowly, menacingly walked across the room to where he had knocked Rain. He grabbed a handful of hair and lifted Rain's face off the floor.  
  
"I forgot to mention, since you're fighting in DT, so will I." Lightning smiled, and blew Rain a kiss. He then dropped Rains head, and walked to the other side of the room. "Rain, as long as you fight by yourself, you'll never beat me. It'll take you and a small army." Lightning laughted all the way to his seat. Rain struggled still to stand up. His ribcage was shattered, he could feel it, he knew if he was hit another time in the ribs, he'd be done for. He looked around, hoping to find a window, or a door, so that he could make a run to recooperate. He spotted a gothic looking window, but it was close to Lightning, he would need a distraction so that he could make his run, but nothing he could do would be a good enough distraction, lightning still moved much faster then he did. But he relized it was his only chance.  
  
"Damnit, I hope this Devil Trigger thing comes with miracles." Rain whispered to himself.  
  
Just as Rain finished his statement, Rain heard what sounded like foot steps headed from the window. Suddenly, with a loud crash, a foot shattered the window, sending shards of broken glass all over the room. Rain had to dodge the glass, but wasnt cut, whereas, Lightning was cut by 2 shards. A figure jumped throught the window, very acrobaticly, and landed near Rain. It was Robin.  
  
"You wanted a miracle right?" Robin smiled at Rain. "Oh and Raven wants to know why she's a tretcherous bitch........" Robin laughed.  
  
"She....... she's alive?" Rain was in disbelief. "But her body is right over there!?" He pointed to the rotting, decayed body. Robin analyzed it, then shrugged. He pulled out an energy disc and threw it at Lightning, which was the exact kind of distraction Rain had wanted. Lightning turned his head, trying to avoid the disc, and the disc whizzed past his pointed nose, mere millimeters away from it, then exploded, blinding Lightning. Rain and Robin used this time to run. They lept out of the window, and hit the ground, running for there very lives.  
  
"You're lucky, I dont usually do search and rescue missions!" Robin joked.  
  
"......I doubt I needed your help...." Rain said, the arrogance of his new demonic form began to shine.  
  
Robin scoffed, "Please! I could hear every breath you made! You got your ass beat in there." Both were still running, heading towards the tower. "That disc shouldn't wear off too soon, and If it does, we're fucked."  
  
"I figure........." Rain sarcasticly replied. He shook his head as if something had hit him in the eye. "Im sry, this damn Devil Trigger is changing me, I dont know how to end it."  
  
"We're almost to the tower, we'll find out up there."  
  
The two continued to run for the tower, Rain hoped that Lightning wouldn't retalilate too quickly, so that he'd have time to recover and heal, and to spend with Raven. He knew the final fight was approaching........ 


	9. Return to Temperary Peace

Chpt 9- Return to Peacefulness.  
  
Rain and Robin finally arrived back to the tower, with no interference from Lightning. As soon as the doors opened, Raven rushed out and hugged Rain tightly, crying fiercely. He slowly wraped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"Im sorry, I didnt mean to call you a bitch, Im so sorry. I thought you kissed Lightning, and it broke my heart." Rain pleaded with Raven. He knelt down on one knee infront of her, as if he were proposing. His white hair suddenly changed back to its original black. She sniffled a bit, and smiled.  
  
"It's ok, come on, we've got to dress those wounds." Raven said, caressing his cheek. She walked him up to the medical room of the tower, followed closely by the rest of the titans. She had him lay down on the medical bed.  
  
"Um...... Star,....Terra, could you leave the room..... please?" Raven asked. The girls were puzzled, but they followed along and left the room. Raven then proceeded to help Rain take off his shirt. The guys immediatly understood why she asked them to leave, and stifled their laughter for as long as they could. She turned her head to look at them, and that caused each of them to erupt with laughter. Raven blushed, and looked back at Rain, whom was completely clueless and showed it throught his facial expression. She smiled and playfully poked his nose, then proceeded to walk out. Beast Boy blocked off the door, as Robin prepared a needle for Rain. Rain was still clueless and had no idea what was about to happen. Cy, grabbed his arms and held him down to the bed. Robin started to walk toward Rain, holding up the needle, when Rain finally saw this, his eyes widened.  
  
"OH HELL NO!!!" Rain tryed to squirm away.  
  
"Its just to numb your body." Robin said calmly. "Cy, any broken bones or anything?"  
  
"Yeah, his ribcage is shattered, although you wouldn't be able to tell the way he's thrashing about." Cy struggled to hold Rain down, before just taking his hand and whacking Rain upside his head once, just hard enough to knock him unconcious.  
  
"Don't tell Raven I just did that." Cy said to Robin and Beast Boy. Robin gave Rain the shot, and proceeded to work on his wounds. Outside, Raven, Terra, and Starfire all sat on the couch in the living room, gossiping as usual.  
  
"I dont know, I think Cy could beat them all." Terra said, blushing.  
  
"No way! My Rain could short Cy out in seconds!" Raven exclaimed.  
  
"Speaking of Rain, what happened last night between you and him?" Star interrupted. She leaned alittle closer to Raven, and Terra followed her lead.  
  
"Yeah, what were you doing?" Terra interrogated. Raven blushed heavily, and was completely embarrased and not sure what to tell them.  
  
"Well....... uh....... we........." Raven stuttered as Terra and Stars faces grew closer and closer to her own. Suddenly they stopped and looked at each other.  
  
"Raven! You slut!" They said in unison. "You fucked him already?!" Raven's face was completely red, she covered her face to hide them embarassement.  
  
"Well....... Star, you were always telling me about how good Beast Boy was....... I..... I was curious........" Raven was still red.  
  
"Raven, I was joking......." Star replied. That really embarassed Raven. Raven just slowly stood up and walked towards her room. As she walked by the medical room, Rain himself emerged. She looked at him sincerely, then back at Star and Terra, whom were still laughing. She then blushed once more, and walked off quickly to her room. Rain looked at Star and Terra, as Raven had, then back at the door of Ravens room. He wasn't sure whom to go to first, so he decided, neither.  
  
Rain walked downstairs and outside to Robin's usual training course. It was finally afternoon, after all the nighttime shenanigans of Lightning, he was relieved that the sky was clear, with not a single cloud in the sky, not sure of this to be a good omen, or and ominous prophecy. He looked around for awhile until he locateded the counsel for it. He wasn't sure how to operate it, so he gave it a small charge of electricity, just enought to start up the entire course and turn on the lights. He jumped to the starting position and waited for some sort of starting signal. He waited, listening patiently to the wind, hoping that the signal would start itself soon. He suddenly got a weird, dangerful feeling, he could tell something was about to happen but he had no idea what. His instincts suddenly told him to jump. He didnt know what was happening, but he jumped up. The ground underneath Rain collapesed in on itself. A small, human shaped being came out of the hole. It jumped up and attacked Rain, throwing a right punch. Rain parried the hit, and tryed to fight back, only for his punch to be completely deflected. The animated machine swung a right kick at Rains head, Rain caught its foot and tossed it to the ground below. Rain made himself land on the ground, and he slowly walked over and examined the machine that attacked him.  
  
"I assume, Robin trains against you everyday........" He whispered as he examined the cybernetic machine. He opened the chest panel, hoping it would lead him to how Robin created this peace of work. Once the chest panel was fully opened, a mechanical claw shot from the chest, almost hitting Rain in his chest. The claw searched around, trying to grapple something. Rain flipped slightly out of range.  
  
"What the hell?!?!" Rain watched the claw as a cat would eye a mouse just before pouncing on it. The claw retracted back into the chest. Rain waited silently for a few seconds before he decided it was safe to try to examine the cyborg once more. Rain listened to the wind once more, having thought he heard his name being called. He searched the area, but no bodies were present aside from hisown and the cyborg. He focused his attention on the cyborg once more. He crawled on hands and feet slowly back to the cyborg, and tugged on its dredlock wires. He stood up and walked back over to the console he had slightly fried earlier. He searched it over for a power button, looking up every button or two to make sure there was not other reaction from the robot. Cyborg walked from the tower and out behind Rain. He stood looking over Rains shoulder for about a minute.  
  
"You might wanna hurry before Robin finds out you been messin with his training course." Cy said playfully.  
  
Rain looked back at Cy and gave a sly, playful grin, "Kiss my ass."  
  
Cy wrapped his arm around Rains neck, headlocking him. "Nah Nah man, you gotta be tougher with that! Its not just 'kiss my ass'.... we're black dude, we always say 'Kiss my milk chocolate black ass." (dont ask my cousin told me to write this part).  
  
Rain shook his head in disapproval, and slipped out of the metalic wonder's headlock. "Just tell me how the hell I cut this thing off.... please..."  
  
"I'll do it, you go on inside, Raven's looking for you." Cy said. Rain nodded and walked back into the tower. Once inside he noticed Starfire and Terra walking out of Ravens room. They looked at him and smiled before walking the other way. He walked to Ravens room and slowly peeked his head in, covering his eyes incase Raven wasnt dressed.  
  
"Uh, Cy told me you wanted to see me?" He didnt know that Raven was right infront of him, and that they were almost close enough to kiss again. She gently pressed her lips against his cheek, then said to come in. Rain uncovered his eyes and walked to the center of the room.  
  
"Are you........ joining us?" Raven asked, playing with her fingers nervously.  
  
"Joining? Who?"  
  
"Us. The Titans. Are you going to join us,......... so that we can be together?" Ravens voice was heavy of hopefulness. Rain hadn't even considered joining the Titans. But he did want to be with Raven.  
  
"I......... I dont know......" Rain's voice showed disappointment. "I cant even guarantee I'll ever defeat Lightning......" He walked slowly closer to her, and hugged her, "But even if I never defeat Lightning, Ill make my way back to you, that is....... if I dont join........ or you dont come with me. That, Raven, is a promise on the word of a god. A promise that can only be broken by death. And I will never die outside of your arms." He knew what he had to say was tragic, but he tryed to give her more hope then she had. He loved her with every fiber of his being, and he wanted to be with her forever, but both knew it to be impossible. He gently brushed his lips over Ravens cheek. She gave a half-hearted smile and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I........ I need time to think about that.........." She said sorrowfully. He hugged her slightly tighter, smiling half-heartedly like she had before.  
  
"Take all the time you need...... There is no rush....." He said this, but in his mind, he wasnt sure how much time he had left, It all depended on when Lightning decided to make his next move. He looked out the window, making sure the sky was still clear.  
  
"I think I wanna take a walk." Raven said. She released him and walked to her closet and grabbed a light sweater.  
  
"Want me to come with?" Rain asked. She walked back to Rain, running her fingers through his hair, shaking her head before gently kissing him. She held his hand and walked to the door, she turned and kissed him once more, then walked outside, looking at him as she walked. In the back of Rains mind, he knew it was a bad idea to let her go alone, but he trusted Raven, and didn't want to hurt her feelings and think he didn't trust her. 


End file.
